


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Cheryl thinks Toni is embarrassed by her.





	Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant up through the end of season two. Written for the prompt 'Rich and Poor' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Cheryl knew that, when it came to money, she and Toni were like night and day. Cheryl had grown up in a mansion straight out of a gothic novel. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, grew up on the wrong side of town, surrounded by people who struggled to make ends meet.

Although they’d been dating for two months now, Cheryl had never been to Toni’s place. She was beginning to suspect her girlfriend was embarrassed to bring her home. Instead they spent their time together at Cheryl’s house or at Pop’s.

One day, while they were chatting in the hallways of the school, Cheryl said “How about we go to your place this afternoon?”

Toni bit her lip, not replying right away. When she finally spoke, she said “Wouldn’t you rather hang out at your house?”

Cheryl shook her head. Then, working up her nerves to confront her girlfriend, she said “We’ve been together for a while now. And yet I’ve never been to your house. Are you afraid I’ll embarrass you in front of your parents or something?”

Toni sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Glancing around to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation, she said “Cheryl, you don’t want to come over to my place. Its a dump.” She glanced down, not looking the redhead in the eyes.

Cheryl’s eyes widened in surprise. Of all the responses she’d been expecting, that wasn’t it. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Look, we both know that my family isn’t exactly part of Riverdale’s upper crust” said Toni flatly.

“And?” asked Cheryl confused now. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed of where you come from?” Could Toni, who wore her Southside Serpent jacket so proudly, actually be ashamed?

Toni snorted. “The Topaz family is nothing like the Blossoms” she said. “I live in a tiny trailer on the wrong side of the tracks.”

Cheryl shook her head again. “Well, you’re right about one thing” she said. “The Topaz family is nothing like the Blossoms. They couldn’t be, to have raised a daughter who is so amazing in every possible way.” She put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Toni gave Cheryl a small smile. “How is it you always know exactly what to say to cheer me up?” she asked.

Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, Cheryl said “In case you haven’t noticed, I have a way with words.” They both laughed at that. 

Taking Toni’s hand in her own, Cheryl led her girlfriend down the hall towards the entrance of the school. “Come on” she said. “I’ve been dying to see your place. I want to know everything about you.”

Toni smiled wider now. “Are you sure you can handle it?” she asked, walking in step with Cheryl.

It was Cheryl’s turn to snort. “You’ve met the horror show that was my family” she said. “I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever  _ your  _ family throws at me.”

“Okay, but don’t tell them that” said Toni. “They’ll take it as a challenge.”


End file.
